Ten Tales
by Aeris1172
Summary: It was like a potion without an antidote. - Dramione, shuffle!minifics


Ten Tales

**Ten Tales**

**xxo**

_1. Pick a fandom or pairing to write about.__  
__2. Put your player on shuffle.__  
__3. Write a songfic for each song that comes up. You can only write during the duration of the song.__  
__4. Post ten of them.___

**xxo**

((Right Between The Eyes – Garbage))

There he was. Sitting in the front of the classroom, his chair tipped back, legs propped up on the desk with that damn smirk on his face. She'd entered the classroom many times to see him in the very same position, waiting for his prey. For too long she'd walked past him and heard 'mudblood' uttered under his breath.

When tests were passed back, he'd wait anxiously to hear that she'd gotten the top marks in the class, just so he could make a smart remark.

"Mudblood," he mumbled, turning around in his seat. Her lips turned up victoriously.

"I believe _you're_ the one that failed, Malfoy," she exclaimed smoothly.

Icy gray and brown met, locked.

**xxo**

((Narcissus – Alanis Morissette))

"We're partners," came a slow, drawling voice. Hermione Granger looked up to see the definition of Slytherin standing in front of her with his potions book. She stared for a second.

"Excuse me?" She asked, blinking.

"You heard me, Granger," he said, pulling up a chair in front of her desk, opposite of her.

"Is Snape angry at you? That's the only logical explanation."

Malfoy's lips tightened, thinning.

"Shut up, Mudblood."

"That's honestly getting a bit old," Hermione said, staring blankly at the blond.

"Oh, no, it never does, Granger, it's always quite entertaining."

"Get over yourself, Malfoy."

**xxo**

((Watch Me Fall Apart – Hard-Fi))

He sat in silence, staring, staring at her. What was there left to do? It was over. There wasn't a shred of hope. He struggled to hold on… and lost grip. He was lost in his own misery. It was unlike him to be openly miserable around his housemates. Their laughter tore the stitches in his heart. He couldn't even look at her smiling face. The blond stood from the table, leaving in silence, ignoring the questions being shot at him

At the entrance to the Great Hall, he turned to look at her.

She didn't look back.

**xxo**

((Over and Out – The Lovehammers))

It was a secret. A perfectly well-kept secret. They would meet late at night and the next morning act like nothing happened. It was normal to them, nothing more than a daily routine.

_Hocus pocus_. It was like a potion without an antidote.

Sometimes, Hermione could feel herself mechanically rising from her bed before she even had to leave to meet Malfoy.

There had been one night where she refused to budge. No matter how much she _did_ want to see him, she wouldn't go. She thought she could conquer her own feelings. She thought she could change, quit. The next day when she saw him, a shot of electricity ran up her spine. She suppressed a shudder.

He was the devil and she was on her knees.

**xxo**

((Under Control – Sparky's Flaw))

Draco Malfoy had a habit of staring at a certain Gryffindor. In fact, he'd done it so much that it was a perfected art. He could tell when she was about to turn her head to glance away from the teacher; he would promptly look away. There had been a few times when he'd allowed himself to keep on staring, waiting patiently to look her straight in the eye. He sometimes hoped he could convey his message.

Being insulting was his way of keeping his heart under control.

Unfortunately, it just made him want to be hers even more. He wanted to give himself away and betray Slytherin.

He frowned. Betraying his heart was easier than betraying his house.

**xxo**

((I'm So Sorry – Cinder Road))

_Sorry (adj)- feeling regret, compunction, sympathy, pity, etc._

He stared blankly at the dictionary page, grey eyes fixated upon the single word that seemed so incredibly hard to say. For most people, it could simply pop out of their mouths with a lack of truth, but for Malfoy, he couldn't even say it when he meant it.

He was tired of seeing those brown eyes filled with tears – completely wasted tears caused by _him_. He felt guilt every time he saw those sad eyes. He looked up and spoke to the completely empty library.

"…Sorry."

**xxo**

((Je T'aimais, Je T'aime, Je T'aimerai – Francis Cabrel))

She sat on the cold bench, staring up at the steel structure looming over her. It was a cold day in _la ville de l'amour_, and to top it off, she sat in front of the most beautiful landmark in the entire country, crying. She was exposed to the Paris natives who walked by, shooting her sympathetic looks. Poor little English girl, all alone in front of the Eiffel Tower on Valentine's Day. She thought taking her husband to Paris would be a nice idea… however, she thought wrong. That morning when she woke up, he was gone. A small note sat on the bedside table, scrawled in messy, thick handwriting.

_Bon matin, mon amour. I have some errands to run. I will see you later. _

_D_

She looked at her watch. It was now ten thirty at night and there had been absolutely no sign of Draco.

Figuring she'd stared at the looming steel landmark long enough, she stood, walking in silence back to their hotel room. Perhaps he would be there.

Upon walking into the lobby, the two men behind the counter who were chattering in French immediately silenced, looking at her. She frowned at them and shuffled to the elevator, one cold finger pressing hard against the button. The ride was achingly slow, each beep reminding her of the lonely, cold day she'd had. When the doors slid open, she readied her card for the door, shoes shuffling against the carpet. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the door to the room was open. What was going on? She gently pushed it open with one hand.

"Hello?"

She walked in. A familiar warmth embraced her from behind, eliciting a gasp.

"A little further," her husband's voice said softly, hands on her hips, guiding her into the room more. She was met with a heat coming from the room and finally, she beheld candles on every flat surface of the room. A kiss was pressed softly to her cheek.

"_Je t'aimais… je t'aime, et je t'aimerai_."

**xxo**

((In My Dreamz – Urbanstyle))

It was unbelievable.

He'd finally conquered the heart of the one girl he'd been vying so desperately for. It had taken years, three to be precise, but all his hard work had finally paid off. He looked up at the stars, thinking about her, wishing to the Gods that she would somehow see how deeply he felt for her.

It was surreal to turn around from looking at those stars and looking back at his bed to see the beauty herself lying tangled in his sheets, resting peacefully. He stared and was immediately lost in her. Slowly, he crawled onto the bed, smiling.

Hermione Granger was finally his.

**xxo**

((Please Don't Close Your Eyes – The Hint))

"_Avada kedavra_!"

Draco Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks, whirling around just in time to see a spark of venomous green light erupt from a Slytherin's wand. He desperately glanced to the victim, terrified. It was Hermione. His terrors were confirmed. There was no way to dodge it. She stood still as a stone, eyes rolling back into her head.

"No!"

**xxo**

((That's A Lie – Middle Distance Runner))

He never wanted her.

As a matter of fact, he was never even in love.

Malfoy figured if he kept telling himself that, he could believe it. When his relationship with the Gryffindor princess came crashing to an end, he was heart broken.

No – he was enraptured… He never cared a shred for the girl. She was just another unworthy Mudblood.

Even he winced when he thought the word. He looked down, eyes fixated upon the green carpet of the Slytherin common room.

…He loved her, didn't he?

**xxo**

**A/N:** Yay!! Aeris has finally done something else. Aren't you guys happy? I had to do something. I read the worst fanfic ever the other day (AKA My Immortal) and I was like, "I'm inspired!"

…Not sure why massive failure is inspiration, but, here is a fic-like thing! I hope you liked it.

Now click that damn review button!

- Aeris


End file.
